


Cats Can't Speak, Cats Don't Clean

by Bad_Romance



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Cat Ears, Established Relationship, Izaya is an asshole, Kitty Izaya, M/M, Shizuo like becomes a feeder?, Smut, it's a mess, ooc for sure, slutty Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Romance/pseuds/Bad_Romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How was Izaya acting like a cat supposed to be sexy? It’s not like he wanted to fuck a cat, so what was the appeal?"</p><p>In which Izaya pressures Shizuo into engaging in pet-play and is a little too in-character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are You Doing?

At first Shizuo wasn’t interested. He really wasn’t. How was Izaya acting like a cat supposed to be sexy? It’s not like he wanted to fuck a cat, so what was the appeal? Sure, he could grudgingly admit that the flea in some kitty ears would be…ugh, cute-ish. And yeah, maybe he did like it when Izaya covered his cock in tiny, teasing licks sometimes. And fine. The idea of Izaya squirming in his lap making high-pitched little mewling sounds might be kinda nice or a little hot but so what? Having his (sort of) boyfriend act like his cat for an afternoon was fucking stupid.

Not at all appealing. Nope.

He is still unsure why he came home to find Izaya stretched over the couch in nothing but his fur coat, some inky black kitty ears, a matching tail, and a red collar that looked way too expensive for any cat.

Shizuo is instantly on edge, closing the door behind him so hard that the room shakes. Izaya turns to look at him with wide eyes and a Cheshire cat grin, but only blinks at him in greeting.

Oh, that’s right. Cats can’t talk. Shizuo admits one more positive thing about this to himself.

He removes his shoes at the front door and takes a few deep breaths before walking in, unsure if he’s pissed, excited, nervous, or some unsettling combination. He can feel Izaya’s creepy, unblinking stare on him as he empties his pockets onto kitchen table.

Shizuo decides that just because the little shit want to be a cat for the afternoon doesn’t mean he needs to treat him like one. He swears to himself that he will not humor him by petting his stupidly soft, expensively shampooed hair, or by playing with the fancy ears on the top of his head, or by stroking his back all the way down to his – holy shit is that tail a butt plug?! Nope. He yanks open the fridge violently for a glass of milk. No way in hell is he going to play along. The safest thing to do is ignore him. Probably.

He is about to pour himself a second glass, grinding his teeth together in frustration, when he feels something bump his legs. Shizuo nearly jumps out of his skin and looks down to see Izaya head-butt his legs gently before dragging the rest of his body along, much like a real cat would. Shizuo has to admit, he really didn’t think he’d ever see Izaya crawling on the kitchen floor like this. The flea makes a really convincing cat.

Izaya looks up at him with those wide eyes again and meows. Fucking _meows_ , then paws at Shizuo’s thigh with loose little fists.

Shizuo is proud of himself for not shattering the glass in his hand.

“What the fuck do you want, flea?”

Izaya just fucking meows again and scratches lightly at his leg like a kitten sharpening his claws – right, cats don’t talk.

Shizuo grinds his teeth some more as he counts down from ten, trying to calm down enough so he can figure out what the fuck Izaya wants so he’ll get away from him faster.

Izaya’s a cat right now. A very in-character cat. And Shizuo…

 _Oh,_ Shizuo has a glass of milk.

Shizuo snorts in amusement and looks back down at his new kitty and holds the glass up.

“This? You want some milk, flea?” Izaya meows again, but this time instead of it being ridiculous it sounds like a yes.

 _Oh, what the hell_ , Shizuo thinks as he retrieves a bowl to fill with milk for Izaya, _I’ll just play along for a little while._ He tells himself it's funny. He’s only putting a bowl of milk of the ground and gently threading his fingers through soft, black hair because he wants to humiliate Izaya.

Izaya purrs and it sounds so real. He crouches down further to lap at the milk and Shizuo’s pretty impressed with his commitment to the role. He was sure Izaya didn’t care for milk.

After watching Izaya “drink” his milk for a few moments he realizes he was right. Izaya doesn’t really like milk.  He’s making way more of a mess than necessary, Shizuo’s sure of it. It’s all a show that leaves splatters of milk on the floor and probably more on his face than in his mouth.

Shizuo growls in irritation at the waste and the mess and Izaya looks back up at him, grin mischievous as ever. Shizuo is about to yell at him when Izaya brings his curled hand up and to his mouth and gives it a few licks before dragging is across his face, collecting milk droplets, and repeating the process – purring all the while.

Shizuo’s jaw drops as he watches Izaya groom himself, upset that Izaya cleaning milk off his cheeks is turning him on. Once he’s clean Izaya pushes himself against Shizuo’s legs again in a coy “thank you” before crawling away, swishing his hips more than he needs to – Shizuo is sure of it – just to make his tail swish like he’s proud of the damn thing. Shizuo knows he should make Izaya clean up his own fucking mess. He knows he should, but he grabs a rag and cleans it up for him anyway.

Because cat’s don’t clean up.

When Shizuo’s done he looks back into the living room to see Izaya making another mess. This time his troublesome kitten is batting around a ball of yarn and it’s unraveling everywhere.

_Seriously? Since when do we keep yarn?_

Watching Izaya toss around the bright pink yarn, twisting around on the floor tangling himself in it with is fur coat riding up and his black tail swishing around, is unbearably cute. Shizuo tries his very best not to smile at the sight. He sits at the kitchen table and just watches his boyfriend enjoy his unusually harmless fun. Shizuo thinks that maybe, as crazy as it seems, Izaya could benefit from something like this every once and awhile. Could let himself be care-free even if it means taking on the mindset of a house pet.

Shizuo’s just glad he gets to be the one to take care of him.

Eventually Izaya tires of the yarn and comes back into the kitchen with Shizuo, predictably leaving the living room a tangled, pink mess. Shizuo can’t bring himself to be upset anymore and lets his fingers stroke his little kitty’s black fur when Izaya comes to him again, purring loudly and mewling occasionally.

After a moment of peace Izaya takes a swipe at his hand, cat language for “I’m done being pet, don’t touch me peasant.” And crawls up onto one of the chairs before hopping onto the kitchen table.

“Oi, no cats on the table, flea bag.” Shizuo chuckles.

Izaya simply ignores him and pushes all of Shizuo’s stuff off the table, plus the empty glass which crashes to the floor, before stretching across the table. Another leap of realism that Shizuo was not prepared for.

Shizuo jumps out of his seat cursing “What the fuck, Izaya?!” and grabs his cat by his scruff, the hood of his jacket, and tosses him off the table. Of course Izaya lands irritatingly gracefully despite the tail, as if he expected this, and just hisses at Shizuo, taking a swipe at his legs before bounding away. Shizuo can feel his blood boiling again and picks his stuff up, wondering why he expected any different of his piece-of-shit boyfriend.

Eventually Shizuo finds Izaya after cleaning the glass and the yarn, trying to force himself to calm down (counting back from one-hundred twice) so he doesn’t snap Izaya’s neck when he sees him again.

Izaya is curled up on Shizuo’s side of the bed, making a mess of it of course, and appears to be taking a cat nap. Shizuo can feel his teeth grinding again as he stomps over to the bed knowing Izaya’s faking because he’s too light of a sleeper to sleep through Shizuo’s threatening approach. Shizuo grabs Izaya by his hood again and picks him up easily with one hand. Izaya lets out a distressed mewl and squirms but Shizuo ignores it. He rips the stupid ears off the flea’s stupid head and that seems to break the spell.

“What the hell, Shizu-chan?” Izaya whines, still struggling in Shizuo’s grip.

“That’s what I should be asking, flea! What the fuck were you thinking?!” Shizuo fumes, dropping Izaya back on the bed roughly. Izaya jolts and gasps loudly, leaving Shizuo confused for a moment before he remembers the tail that Izaya still has in. Was he planning to sleep like that? How long would he have stayed like that if Shizuo had let Izaya have his way?

“I was _in-character_ , of course.” Izaya states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, recovered flawlessly from being dropped on his ass with the sex toy still inside him. “I know you like cats, Shizu-chan. Don’t pretend you weren’t enamored by me.” Izaya purrs again, his words smooth and infuriating as ever. The same old smirk back on his face.

“You didn’t have to be a fucking ass and leave me to clean up your fucking mess!”

“Ah, but I didn’t make you do anything. Shizu-chan just wanted to be a good owner~” Shizuo flushes bright red and sputters at this. Izaya just grins wider and continues. “Was Shizu-chan hoping for his new kitty to be sweet and cuddly?” Izaya suddenly lunges forward and gropes Shizuo through his slacks. “Was Shizu-chan hoping I’d drink his milk~” Izaya licks his lips and looks up at Shizuo through his eyelashes.

“S-Shut up you damn louse!” Shizuo growls, bright red up to his ears, and shoves Izaya away.

Izaya laughs easily and nuzzles his crotch like he nuzzled Shizuo’s leg for the milk earlier. “I know you liked having a kitty~ I’ll make you like it even more, just give me back my ears and we’ll keep playing…”

As usual, Shizuo feels like he’s dealing with the devil when he deals with Izaya.

“Fine…” He grumbles, “But no more broken glass.” Izaya’s eyes light up with victory, almost buzzing with excitement when Shizuo carefully arranges the fluffy ears on his head again.

It’s like Shizuo turned on a switch. Izaya instantly starts purring again, seeking out Shizuo’s hand to be pet and spoiled. In the end Shizuo can’t resist spoiling his boyfriend, or his new kitty. He strokes his hand down Izaya’s spine, smiling at the way he arches into his touch, and slips his hand under his jacket to toy with the base of Izaya’s tail.

“Also,  collars are supposed to have name-tags, Zaya…” Izaya keens and nips at Shizuo’s neck in response to the new name.


	2. Why Would You Do This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizaya pet play continues. You all are welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this terrible sin and let me know what you think!

For the first time in weeks I unlock my door and step inside my apartment stress-free. Spring has begun and the sun was nice and warm today to curb the leftover winter chill in the air. On top of the great weather, work was pretty easy today; no need to punch anyone through a wall, no stupid excuses, just clean work. I let out a relaxed sigh and consider how it might be best to round off my evening. Maybe I’ll message Celty and ask how her day was. Or see if Kasuka’s got some free time for a phone call. To start off my routine I take off my shoes and walk to the kitchen table to empty out my pockets, as I do every evening, when I notice a plastic shopping bag on the table. It’s too crumpled to see the logo so I pick it up and look inside to see…

Oh.

Oh _no._

… It would probably be wisest to pretend that I never saw this bag of cat toys. As in real cat toys, for a real cat. I should just turn around, ask Celty if I can spend the night at her place, and try to salvage this evening because I can already feel my eye twitch from what will undoubtedly be a night of Izaya’s bullshit.

Before I can put my escape plan into action my spine tingles with the eerie feeling of being watched. I look up to see Izaya’s wide red eyes peeking up at me from across the tabletop. He’s crouched down so only the top of his head is visible, complete with those stupid fucking cat ears. I jump in surprise with how close he is and do not feel remotely comforted by the fact that the man watching me is my boyfriend.

“Jesus Izaya! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” I shout, already anxious. “You don’t have to act like such a fucking stalker! We live together.” I really should throw the bag in his face and walk out the door. I can go have a smoke and still save this day.

Izaya, of course, does not answer me. Cats don’t speak, but there’s enough mischief in his eyes to make his intentions clear. Those ears mean that he’s in his headspace and, as I have learned, it is very difficult to snap him out of his damn games.

I sigh and hold up the bag higher, “What the fuck is this?” I give the bag a little shake for emphasis. “You finally lose it? Finally go totally bat-shit?” I can see his grin widen and he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. It’s giving me some very unsettling Grinchy-vibes. If anyone could make their smile literally curl into itself, it would be ‘Zaya. Public douchebag number one.  My boyfriend and obsession for years. This is not the first time I reflect on my life choices.

I drop the bag back on the table with a sigh and run my hands through my hair. Why just spring this shit on me today? It seems so random but… Maybe it’s not random for him. I walk over to his side of the table and slide my hands under his arms to pick him up and put him on the tabletop, doing my best to ignore his tail while still trying to sit him down in a comfortable way. He doesn’t seem bothered and I have to wonder just how accustomed Izaya is to having things in his ass. I decide not to dwell on it and stay on track.

Once he’s on the table and I let go he nuzzles his face into my neck. Despite how much of a pain he is, he’s almost too cute to reject. Almost. I grab his shoulders gently and push him back just enough to look him in the eyes.

“Flea… Did something happen today?” I ask softly, a little unsure of myself. This might be a way Izaya’s decided to cope with stress or seek comfort without feeling embarrassed because he can treat it like a game.

Izaya narrows his eyes because I’m not playing by his rules again. He wants to be the one upsetting me.

“Look, it’s okay if this helps you relax or whatever but… I’d like for you to at least try and talk to me first.” I hope I’m not making a fool of myself, but my instincts about Izaya are usually accurate.

Izaya glares at me and looks extremely put out. Despite the stress he causes me I still feel bad for potentially ruining his evening after a tough day. I figure it’d be best to pull back a little and try to give him the comfort he’s looking for.

“You don’t have to say anything now if you don’t want to but… Maybe later you could… I don’t know, tell me how your day was?” I give him a kiss on the forehead and gently pull his face back into the crook of my neck. “For now though… It’s nice to see you ‘Zaya. Did I keep you waiting long?”

He doesn’t respond while I rub his back with one hand and carefully scratch behind the faux ears with the other. After a few moments he completely relaxes and nuzzles my neck again, giving me a few playful licks and nips. A few minutes ago I was upset to come home to another one of his games, but now I’m relieved to have saved the mood. Playing with a little kitty wasn’t on my list of ways to wind down today, but it might not be a bad addition. I let Izaya stay buried in my neck while I reach across the table to grab the bag and pull it towards us. I dump its contents onto the table and give the hood of Izaya’s jacket a little tug to get his attention.

“Okay Flea, what do you want to play with tonight?” He gives me a fleeting glance that I swear says “you” but turns his head to look through the cat toys instead. Mostly ordinary things. A toy mouse, a stick with a long, pink ribbon attached to one end, a stick with some red and yellow feathers on the end, and three plastic balls with bells inside.

Huh. Maybe I should get Izaya a collar with a bell. It’d be cute and he wouldn’t be able to sneak up on me as easily. I take this opportunity to remove my bowtie and vest, hanging them on the back of a nearby chair to get more comfortable.

After considering his options Izaya bends down to grab the pink ribbon between his teeth. And no. The fact that he cannot use his hands as a cat and has to use his mouth for everything does not excite me in the least.

I pick up my spoiled kitty again and carry him into the living room to play. I put him down and he lets me take the toy from his mouth, not without letting his teeth graze my fingers, and does the signature kitty-hunting wiggle to show me that he’s ready to play.

Truthfully, I thought using actual cat toys with Izaya would be silly and awkward, but now that the game has actually started it’s pretty entertaining. I swing the ribbon in all different directions while Zaya darts around the living room trying to catch it. I know Izaya could easily catch this thing, but he lets it slip through his fingers and teeth to keep the game going. It’s seriously impressive how nimble he still is while staying on all fours and acting like a cat. Also the tail. Yet again I wonder just how ordinary it is for Izaya’s ass to be filled. I should know better than anyone but… I guess not? I don’t know much about his previous sex life and I prefer not to think about it. Also… Considering how kinky he’s been so far I guess I need to reconsider what he does to himself when we’re not having sex.

I try to push this out of my head and focus on Izaya, but it’s suddenly really difficult to not spring a boner while watching him jump around and swish his tail.

This goes on for a few minutes more and he’s been entertained with it much longer than I ever thought possible considering it doesn’t involve the torment of other humans. Shows how powerful a change in mindset can be I guess. When he’s done playing with the ribbon he catches it by pinning it down with his paws—Uh, shit, I mean his hands. He bites the ribbon and gives his tail a little shake, his ass raised slightly more than usual, and I’m experiencing some conflicting feelings.

On one hand, this is adorable and a pleasant game. On the other, Izaya is basically naked with a tail plug in his ass that makes me want to brutally fuck him into the floor.

I take a deep breath and walk back over to the kitchen table to grab another toy while considering my options. I pick up a blue plastic ball – one of the ones with a bell inside – and toss it in Izaya’s direction. I’m pulled out of my internal debate when my kitten actually leaps into the air to catch the ball between his paws, astonishing me again. I have to consciously remind myself to close my jaw.

Back in the living room ‘Zaya is passing the tinkling ball between his paws and swishing his tail with his back arched more to display his ass better. Which is on purpose. Just as I’ve decided to move this along to sexually tormenting my boyfriend I realize something.

“Yo, Izaya…” He looks up at me with his head cocked to the side sweetly. “You haven’t eaten yet, have you?” He really doesn’t need to answer that, I already know the answer. If he’s had the tough day I suspect he has he probably leaped right into kitten mode and waited for me to come home. Which means he hasn’t thought about eating at all, which is a very bad habit of his.

I do a mental check of the food we have in our apartment to see if I can make him something. I can’t just neglect feeding my precious kitten. We really don’t have enough to make anything because it’s been awhile since either of us had been grocery shopping. This disappoints me for two reasons.

One: I don’t want to leave Izaya while he’s like this. I’m sure he’ll be safe but I want to stay with him and I’ll feel bad.

Two: I wanted to cook for him. I’m nothing special as a cook. Not really good or really bad, but Izaya says he loves what I make and often asks for home-cooking. I asked him about it once and he said that his favorite foods are the ones where you can taste the personality of the chef or something, but I’m not really sure what he means. Kinda sounds like bullshit but it still makes me feel good about making things for him. Plus, the thought of feeding him something that I made while taking care of him in his pet mode has a nice buzz of possessive rightness to it.

However, if I go grocery shopping I will be gone far too long and I’m not even sure there are any places open at this time of night. So that’s out of the question. I decide to do the next best thing and run to Russia Sushi for his favorite comfort food. I crouch down to his level to kiss his face and pet his soft black hair while I tell him:

“I’m going to run out and get you something to eat. I’ll be back very soon, I promise, stay out of trouble.” He pouts at this but does not protest.

* * *

 

I run to Russia Sushi to buy a box of otoro to bring back home. Simon brings me the order with his usual smile and relaxing disposition.

“Hello Shizuo! You bring sushi to Izaya?”

Izaya and I have kept our relationship very private. Only a handful of essential people know and Simon ended up being one of them. He wasn’t initially anyone we thought of telling, but considering the amount of trouble we’ve caused him when all he wanted was for us to get along, it seemed right. Plus, there’s no way he wouldn’t have figured it out. Simon is frighteningly good at seeing through people.

“Yeah, he’s had a long day so I thought I’d bring it to him.”

“Ah yes, sushi is very good! Very good at bringing peace and happiness! Cannot be happy on empty stomach. Tell Izaya to eat well and be happy!”

“Will do, thanks Simon.”

Sushi in hand I hurry home to my little kitty. Who hopefully hasn’t done too much damage while I’ve been gone.

* * *

 

“Hey Flea! Food’s here!” I call out as I open the door. I remove my shoes for the second time tonight and look around the apartment.

I can’t even be mad that there are cat toys and toilet paper strewn across the apartment. Cats don’t clean and frankly, I was kind of expecting it. I decide to leave it alone for now. There are more important things to do.

I walk into the living room and find Izaya curled up on the couch in my crumpled vest having a “cat nap” which isn’t a nap because I already know he isn’t asleep. I sit next to him and briefly set the sushi box down to grab Izaya and pull him into my lap. He responds by purring loudly and curling into me. I pick up the sushi again and coax ‘Zaya’s head away from my stomach with a fresh piece.

“Dinner time. Eat up and then we can play some more.” My voice is low and soothing. I secure my free hand around his waist to keep him close as he eats the first piece of otoro out of my hand. Feeling his lips close around my fingers, the gentle scrape of his teeth, and the little licks of his tongue as he cleans my fingertips is more sensual to me than I would have imagined. I’m always surprised by how much I enjoy watching him eat and having it be this intimate is making my head spin. I think about how it might feel to be handing feed him something I made and my cock actually twitches at the thought.

I can’t resist giving Izaya a quick kiss after his finishes that piece of otoro.

And the next one.

And the next one.

And the next, and the one after and every kiss I give him is hungrier than the last. My free hand is roaming over his figure, massaging his legs and feet. Izaya is moaning softly and squirming against my hardening dick, but I don’t stop feeding him until there isn’t any left.

Part of me is a little disappointed when I finish feeding him, but I did say we could play after he ate. And shit, watching him lick and suck on my fingers and squirming in my lap makes me very interested in some play time myself. I slide my hands down to grope at his ass and tail which makes him mewl in delight. I can’t help but grin wolfishly at him and toy with that tail – not pulling it out even a centimeter, but instead pushing it deeper and rotating it to brush over his prostate.

My eyes are locked onto the small man in my lap as he jolts and moans with pleasure, fur coat parted just enough for me to see the tip of his pink erection poking up and proving that he’s enjoying this just as much as I am.

I dip my head down to nibble and suck on the back of his ear, careful of the faux ears, because I know it’s a very sensitive spot that will really rile him up. Right on cue Izaya whines in my ear and starts rolling his hips to seek out any friction for his neglected cock, but I hold him tightly to keep him from being able to find any significant satisfaction. He’s mewling and whimpering in my ear, his breath is hot on my neck, and again I’m impressed with this headspace. If this were any other night Izaya would be complaining and begging me to hurry up, which isn’t a bad thing, but his quiet desperation is hot too.

It doesn’t take long for Izaya to start scrambling for my belt as though getting me out of my pants is a national emergency. I stifle a chuckle and help him unbuckle my pants. I groan quietly when my dick is finally free, not entirely aware of how hard I was and how tight my pants were until this moment. As soon as my cock springs free Izaya dives for it. He’s mouthing and lapping over the tiny beads of precum that have accumulated at the tip before I can stop him. My hips jerk up involuntarily, but Izaya just moans on me and starts dry-humping my leg.

I mean, I knew Izaya could be kind of a slut but damn.

“Aahh, shit Zaya… ” I breathe, threading my fingers through his hair to try and still his head. “S-Slow down kitten, you’re gonna make me cum…”

My words seem to backfire on me. Apparently calling Izaya “kitten” only got him more excited. He’s humping my leg hysterically at this point, actually drooling on my cock and sucking me off like his life depends on it. With the way he’s blowing me and how hot he’s being I know I can’t last long, but I don’t want to cum just yet. I tighten my grip on his hair and pull his mouth off of my dick. He starts to whine in protests, but I cut him off by pushing his face into the junction between my inner thigh and dick so his face is pressed into my crotch but the most he’s able to do to me is lick the base of my erection. It’s a teasing touch for me, but not enough to put me in any danger of cumming early.

“Go ahead kitten.” I growl at him softly and reach around to give his tail a twist. “Make yourself cum from my smell and humping my leg like the sluttly pet you are.” My kitten locks his arms around my hips and presses his face into me further, panting and eagerly sucking on whatever skin he can reach. He moans loudly and rubs his leaking dick on my leg, seeking relief without an ounce of shame in sight. I loosen my grip on his hair and start petting tenderly him instead, using my other hand to tug on his tail gently. In less than five minutes Izaya’s cumming on my thigh, mewling wantonly into my crotch.

I let him ride out his orgasm and once he’s slowed to a stop I pick him up off of me to lay him on the couch. I’m a little unsure if he’s snapped out of pet mode after orgasming so I give him a moment, covering his body with mine and looking into his hazy, dark eyes for any clues. I press a comforting kiss to his parted lips and he responds my licking mine playfully. Which means he’s good to go.

I adjust us a bit so I’m between his legs, which are wrapped loosely around my waist, and I’m leaning over him covering his face in little kisses.

“You’re such a brat… ” I grumble between kisses, but my jab lacks any bite. His grin is sly and he rolls his hips against mind in reply. Izaya’s a beautiful mess below me, wearing his curling grin on moist lips, messy black hair, pink cheeks, blissful eyes, and pale hips flush against mine.

I let the last of my self-control go and grab Izaya by his waist to flip him over.  I push him face-down into the couch savagely and rut between his legs, wearing a dark grin of my own. Izaya groans in delight as if he was waiting to be pinned down, which is quiet possible, but squirms superficially against my unnatural strength that he has always had an infatuation with.

“If you act like an animal in heat, you’re gonna be fucked like an animal in heat…” I growl dangerously in his ear. He gasps and arches into me, as eager as if he hadn’t already cum once.

Then Izaya slips from character just for a moment to reach into his coat pocket and pulls out a miniature bottle of lube.

Huh. How did I not noticed that when he was pressed into me earlier?

I don’t dwell on my own lack of perception and take the bottle from him while slowly easing the plug out of him. I don’t think he’s in any pain because of how long he’s had to adjust to the shape of it, but he whimpers at the feeling of it slipping out.

“Don’t worry ‘Zaya, I’ll fill you up with something even better…” I coo, nibbling on the back of his ear again. He wiggles his ass a bit impatiently and I take a moment to appreciate the sight while I coat my fingers in lube.

I slip two in at once as he’s already wet and stretched from the plug. I still feel I should prep him though, because the plug on his tail isn’t as big as I am. He moans at the feeling of being filled again, but it’s clearly not enough for him. I thrust my two fingers for a little to make sure he’s warmed up before slipping in a third, actually stretching him with this addition.

Izaya pushes back on to my fingers, silently begging for more. I know about my kitten’s masochistic tendencies, but I feel as though that should be saved for later, and I don’t actually want to damage him. Even though I know he just wants me to hurry up and shove my dick inside I make him wait for me to ease him open with my three fingers, just to be safe.

Once I think he is physically ready and know he is beyond mentally prepared I pull my fingers out and push my cock into him roughly, just the way he likes.

The first time we did this I was terrified. Sure, I had gotten better at controlling my strength over the years but that was with a clear mind. The first time he convinced me to fuck him and started begging me to go harder I refused because it would’ve been so easy to accidentally shatter his hips. Since then I’ve gained more confidence in myself - now I know just the right amount to strength to use.

Soon enough Izaya’s making every sound possible to encourage me as I brutally fuck him into the couch, abusing his prostate to the best of my ability.

Which seems to be improving as well because it’s not long before he’s tensing and jerking beneath me, a telltale sign that his orgasm’s approaching quickly. Izaya moves to press a trembling hand into his crotch, most likely to jerk himself off, but I catch him and pin down both of his hands above his head with one of my own. I use my other hand to steady his hips and keep his ass raised high so I can continue fucking him hard.

“Oh no you don’t…” I growl into his ear, biting it more roughly than usual. “Kitties have paws, Flea. How can you expect to jerk off that cute dick of yours without my help?” I can feel his ass clench around me so tightly that I almost cum, but I’m determined to hold on. “Don’t worry pet, I know you can cum just from your whore ass.” Izaya wails pitifully, but doesn’t try to free his hands. His complete submission makes me moan and brings me closer to the edge.

“Aahh, that’s right. You’re my pretty little kitten, aren’t you?” Normally he doesn’t like it when I call him pretty, but right now he’s moaning like a whore and nodding enthusiastically to my words.

He surprises me when he starts mumbling, as it’s the first time he’s spoken all night. “yes yes yes…” he’s murmuring between gasps for air, “please please… ohh fuck me harder, I’ll be a good kitten… aahh, I love it please don’t stop I’m gonna cum please don’t stop Shizuo…” He keeps mumbling incoherently, sounding far off and raspy – like he doesn’t realize he’s talking out loud. Izaya’s been known to talk to himself, but it’s never been this sexy before.

Izaya practically screams when he does cum, making a complete mess of our couch and thrashing around as much as he can in my grasp. I keep fucking him even after he’s cum and starts drifting into the realm of hyper-sensitivity, chasing my own orgasm.

But he’s not protesting under his breath, he’s mewling like a kitten and begging for my cum, whimpering about how he’s wanted it all day.

And shit, how can I resist that?   

My orgasm hits me hard and Izaya sighs in relief as he’s filled with my cum. I take a moment to catch my breath and sit back against the couch spent. Izaya flops down completely boneless and look absolutely wrecked but satisfied. He’s lying on his side and softly whines about how my cum is sliding out of him. At first I think he’s uncomfortable, but then I barely catch the whisper that wants to keep it in.

I’m stunned for a moment, then hesitantly reach over to try and push it back in as gently as possible out of curiosity. He lets out a low, delighted sound and I wonder if he’s going to ask for another round. But then he passes out.

I can’t help but sigh in relief. That was a great fuck, but I swear I’m going to die of dehydration of Izaya’s going to have that much energy all the time. Slowly I get up and head to the bathroom to grab a wet towel to clean Izaya up. Once he’s clean, not having stirred once, I pick him up once more to bring him to the bed and tuck him in – being sure to carefully remove the kitty ears and put them away for now. Hopefully he’ll be back to normal tomorrow.

I really want to climb into bed myself, but I figure I should attend to the state of our apartment first. I tidy up as quickly as possible, and decide not to bother trying to get the stains out of the couch. I just flip the cushions over and hope Izaya will forget about it. Once I do get to bed I fall asleep almost immediately with Izaya wrapped up in my arms.

* * *

 The next morning I’m rather rudely awoken by being shot with a tee-shirt cannon at point-blank range.

The shirt comically says “I *heart* pussy” with a little illustration of a cat, but I can’t take the time to appreciate my boyfriend’s lack of taste because I’m too busy shattering the cannon and getting into yet another one of our famous chases around Ikebukero. If only people knew the reason why those keep happening.

Everything is back to normal. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Izaya to be the realest cat-boy. He's such a shit but you can't help but love him.


End file.
